


Mask

by CreativelyElias



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Evil, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fights, Gen, Masks, Not Canon Compliant, alternative universe, characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyElias/pseuds/CreativelyElias
Summary: "He sounds intimidated by you"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> • ———— •
> 
> note: this isnt canon
> 
> • ———— •

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

Tommy's eyes were tired, blinking and hazy. The ground below him was separated by miles and miles of open air, the crater where L'Manberg once stood an open vast of death and destruction. Since the battle, Dream continued to dig away at the crater for weeks and weeks. Now it reached bedrock, the unapologetic black and grey, immovable stone gazing up at him with curious deception. 

He could feel himself teeter on the edge of the obsidian frame still hovering in the air, Dream hadn't the mercy to remove it yet, leaving it as a reminder of his power, striking fear into everyone who merely caught a sight of it in their peripheral. Tommy wasn't scared though. He hasn't been truly scared of Dream in a long time since realising something. 

He didn't know why it didn't occur to him sooner. But one day, laying at the edge of the ocean with Ghostbur, they had fallen onto the topic that is Dream. Tommy explaining everything he did to recall Ghostbur's poor memory, and he said something passing, something that might not have been picked up on by anyone else.

"He sounds intimidated by you"

It was shocking to hear, and instantly he dismissed it as untrue. Dream did what he did because he wants to, because he wants power, and he doesn't care who he kills in his path. But the more Tommy thought, the more it made sense. Dream separated him from his position of power in L'Manberg, he reduced him to nothing in Logstedshire, and when he was with Techno... continued to intimidate and stunt his efforts to move on and become better again. 

He didn't know what to do with that revelation at first, and it took him a few weeks to understand. To climb up onto the deep purple obsidian and sit right on the edge, resting on his lap his sharp axe. The Axe of Peace. He was meaning to give it back but... never came around to it.

Techno was the last thing on his mind, admittedly. 

Slowly his head tilted up when the first drops of rain splashed against his neck. The sky had covered with dark clouds and the distant rumble of thunder set his chest alive. A small smile broke out on his face as his eyes closed and water droplets dribbled down his face. 

It was the end. The end of everything. 

"Tommy" the familiar, calm voice floated through his ears with that twinge of warmth too it. The fake warmth Tommy grew to love, to cherish, but now it felt like wax. 

"Dream" he replied, standing up and slowly turning around, clutching the axe tightly in his right hand. Dream stood across from him on another three by three platform, between them a singular row of obsidian. 

His face, like always, covered by a mask. The white clean and stainless, a few scratches here and there. The smile as eerie and emotionless as he remembered. 

"So... you want to fight me?" Dream recounted, a chuckle flowing between his words. 

"I do. Is that a problem?" 

Dream hummed, shifting his green cloak across his body. "No, are they?"

He gestured his own axe to the ground, Tommy looked over and noticed a crowd had formed right at the edge of the crater. Everyone was there, and they all wore different expressions. Tubbo being held back by Punz, blatantly desperate to help his best friend, but nothing he could do or say could stop him. 

This ends here. Between them. Between the ones who started it all. 

Between the only person on the server Dream was intimidated by. 

"No" Tommy eventually replied. "Listen, Dream-"

"No, you listen" Dream cut him off, taking a step closer. Tommy clenched his jaw. 

"What do you expect to gain from this, Tommy? I'm just going to kill you. I'm going to take your last life and none of this would be worth it. Just go home, Tommy. We can fight later, I still have your discs-" he rooted through his inventory and brought out the circular record. 

Tommy swallowed, it was so close... but Dream would chop his arms off if he tried to reach for it. 

"-and we're dealing with this later, aren't we? You and Tubbo still need to prepare" he hid the disc again and chuckled, "but Tubbo won't do much. He's a worse fighter than you, and you can barely swing that thing" he pointed to the axe. Tommy chewed the inside of his cheek irritably. 

"Later on, we'll have a fair fight. Who knows? You might win. But Tubbo won't, that's something he's already accepted. He's doing this for you, Tommy, why don't you accept his wishes?" Dream turned around and began to walk away. 

Tommy felt anger course through his veins, holding onto the axe so tight the skin across his knuckles almost broke. The image of Dream killing his best friend was enough. It was enough to push him to the edge he's been trying to reach for so long. Everything Dream's done was catching up on him, right from the beginning to now.

Even after everything, Dream still believes he's more powerful than Tommy. That he could take Tommy down if he didn't prepare first hand. 

Unbeknownst to him, Tommy has prepared. He's accepted his fate. 

This was the end. And he didn't just mean the end of him. 

In a swooping motion he brought his axe down, Dream moved reflectively and used his shield to block it, flinching back when it went straight through the wood. 

"Tommy!" He yelled angrily, using his own axe retaliating but Tommy dodged, attacking again and again and again. They ducked and glided across the obsidian, darting side to side to block attacks, Dream's shield beginning to shatter under the sudden pressure. 

Everything within Tommy was screaming. His eyes were wild, movements swift and especially calculated. With his mind working a mile a minute, he could finally level Dream in a fight. 

And it felt incredible. 

The claps of thunder and strikes of lightening surrounded them, water pouring over them with indignation. 

Through the battle he could hear the sound of a trident spinning through the air, and another, and another. People were coming up to the platform to watch, their expressions morphed into shock.

No one could believe Dream was being challenged, and for once, he wasn't the winning side. 

"Tommy!" Dream yelled again, but he couldn't hear him. Instead, in one movement, Tommy caught the underside of Dream's axe with his own, snapped it to the side and out of Dream's grip. He watched in horror as it was flung off the obsidian and down, down, down into the crater. 

Dream backed away from Tommy who breathed in raggedly, hunched forward, holding his axe with both hands. His eyes were narrowed to slits, he looked crazed.

"Tommy.." he quietened down, holding up a hand. "Tommy, please, just-... this isn't worth it"

Tommy swallowed and lunged, cleanly jumping over the gap between the three by three platforms and swinging his axe down heavily into Dream, he yelled and held the shield before him, but it sliced right through, wedging between the gaps of the wood. Instantly Tommy yanked it back and repeated the motion, swinging his axe against the shield over and over and over.

They kept moving across the platform, balancing across the single row of blocks, letting himself jump and sweep his weapon through the air wildly when they reached the larger sections. 

"Stop!" Dream screamed, Tommy finally listened. 

They were at the edge. Dream's shield collapsed around them into splinters of wood. 

The masked man breathed heavily, holding up his hands. "Tommy. Wait"

Tommy wanted to say something, he had a million things to say and more. He wanted to curse, lose his mind, tell Dream how much he hated him, resented him, wished he were dead. He wanted to scoff and tell him everything that filtered through his mind when he was standing atop of that giant one block pillar back in his destroyed camp.

But he didn't. 

He waited a second before lunging his free arm forward.

Dream let out a choked, wrangled gasp, mouth hanging open, doubling over as Tommy's own hand opened his inventory. Something that was once considered impossible, but the whole crowd let out their own noises of horrified shock at the sight. 

Tommy grabbed the singular totem in his hot-bar and ripped it out. Now he clutched it in his hands, the irises of his eyes coating in pure red.

Dream could barely breathe, watching his inventory interface wither away pathetically. 

Tommy tossed the totem over the side. 

He took a step back, and another, swinging the axe over his shoulder.

A smirk stretched across his open mouth.

"I’m sorry to say this, Dream... but it was never meant to be”

With a singular swooping motion he glided the axe through the air.

The crowd watched in utter silence as the thunder above them struck so loud their ears rang and vision went blurry. 

Tommy dropped the axe to his feet. His chest heaved with each deep breath he brought in and let out. Before him Dream was crumpled to the ground, the cloak covering his body, everything expect for his hair which laid against the ground, soaked.

The hood had fallen. Tommy didn't know they shared the same hair colour. 

He looked towards the next large platform, laying there was the mask. The smile facing towards the sky. 

Tommy brought out a sword from his inventory and jumped over to the platform, he stood above the mask with an unreadable expression, remembering that face gazing at him as he threw his armour into a hole and watched it burn. Remembering that face watch him as he blew up his home, over and over. 

The face that haunted his nightmares. 

He plunged the sword right in the centre, managing to wedge it between the obsidian. 

The mask shattered into pieces. 

Around him a red glow enveloped him, before shooting into the sky and disappearing amongst the clouds. 

Tommy hid his sword and looked over to Dream. 

He slowly walked across the pathway, falling down to his knees beside his body. 

Tommy rested a hand on his shoulder. 

Dream slowly shifted, tucking the cloak from his face, weakly meeting Tommy's gaze. 

He smiled.

"Welcome back, Dream"

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


End file.
